of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidebringer
Victoria Shaw has become one of the most powerful human supers in Cold Harbor. She took over the docks as the new boss of the harbour gangs and has established herself as one of the city's premier business moguls. Her gang, the Children of the Sea, is formed from the gangs that once dominated the docklands. Personality, and Appearance Victoria Shaw was once a kind hearted, and gentile soul, but is now possessed by a superiority complex, and a desire to dominate the seas. She sees her self as Tidebringer, Victoria Shaw was nothing more then a weakling, however she has her use. As Victoria she is known as a keen buisness mogul, a young woman who while competors fell to crime, rose to power. She is respected as a woman who started with nothing, a real rags to riches gal whose not about to allow some hoodlums to ruin her hard earned gains. She is considered to be brave hearted for having stayed where other buisness(wo)men have opted to flee. She resides in a beach house where she enjoys frequint swims in the open sea; morning, evening, and night. Pre-Power History Victoria was a shopkeeper in Cold Harbour before her powers. Her parents were dockworkers and killed at a young age. She was brought up in the orphanage. Post-Power History After her powers maniftested she took over the gangs of the docks, starting with the Harbour Boyz, forming her own criminal empire which eventually thanks to her powers came to dominate Cold Harbor's coast line. She doesn't however dare stretch her forces too far inland, as she knows other powered gangs are just waiting for a chance to take a stab at the master of the sea. To desuad these threats, and possibly expand inland, she is seaking the service of a super called Conduit, whose powers she feels complements hers greatly. She would never kill him, as he is too valuable an asset. Later, due to police reforms by Cold Harbor Mayor Alex Walker, the Cold Harbor Police Force lead by some Metahuman police units, Tidebringer was knocked out and was sent to a dry prison area with most of the Children of the Sea gang members dead or in prison. Due to the Path taking control of Cold Harbor, her status is unknown although it seems that the United American Republic put her back in prison when they intervened. Powers, and Drawbacks Tidebringer's powers are closely tied to the sea. *'Born of the Sea: '''Out of the water her powers are not as potent, and she becomes physically weak. *'Calming Waters:' When submerged she becomes nearly invulnerable. She heals any wounds with in a matter of moments. *'Nature's Powers:' She can control the flow of water around her. Works best with salf water. *'Olympian Diver:' She can hold her breath for an hour, or more. *'Sign of the Sea:' Can draw moisture from any source (including bodies), however this power exhausts her so quickly that she can only use it once a week. *'Weapons of the Sea: '''She can form weapons from water. She prefers to form a spear, and shield, but can form any simple weapon (no moving parts). Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character